Zikan Kenganbrade
The is Kamen Rider Taki's personal weapon. Created by Taki herself as a result of infusing its blade with a shard of Soul Calibur, derived from a gemstone created by Azwel that was stolen by and giving it to Taki which leads her to conceiving this weapon. Design The Zikan Kenganbrade consists of the following parts: * : The blade of the weapon. It features a radiant light-blue edge as a result of infusing a shard of Soul Calibur (derived from the gemstone stole from Azwel). By channeling high-frequency oscillation to the blade, it is powerful enough to slice through even the most hardest of steel. It is said that its power rivals even Soul Edge when in Nightmare's possession. When Waza Time is initiated, the blade goes into its overload state and vibrates to the natural frequency of the enemy to destroy it. * : The punching glove unit. Each feature a blow and destruction unit on the muzzles of the knuckles that fires 8 rounds of shotgun slugs to compensate for mid-range firepower. By inserting a Ridewatch, the energy can be augmented according to the data of a specific Ridewatch for finishers. * : The thumb of the Kengan Shot Knuckler that acts as the pump-action mechanism (similar to that of a shotgun) to reload ammunition. * : The special attack mechanism. By pressing the Kengan Ryūzu, the Time Charge will start, allowing Taki to execute basic finishing attacks. However, if any Ridewatches are installed in the Dual Ridewatch Slot, a special finisher is initiated, harnessing the powers of the loaded Ridewatches. * : The trigger of the weapon. * : An interface link system that connects with the Rider suit through the grip of the handle. This allows the Zikan Kenganbrade to receive battle data to optimize its systems for the user. In situations where a Riderwatch is inserted, the Grip inputs data of the Ridewatch directly into the user's suit, allowing them to understand how to use it in battle. * : The two input modules for Ridewatches. By inserting one or two Ridewatch into it, the weapon can power up for finishers. The number of Ridewatches insert increases the output. Modes The Zikan Kenganbrade has two modes: and . Zikan Kenganbrade Shotknuckle Mode.png|Danganken Mode Zikan Kenganbrade Blade Mode.png|Maken Mode Special Attacks To activate a special attack, Taki must press the Kengan Ryūzu in the Zikan Kenganbrade. *Maken Mode ** *Danganken Mode ** Finishers To activate a finisher, Taki must plug a Ridewatch or two Ridewatches/one Ridewatch and one Miridewatch in the Dual Ridewatch Slot of the Zikan Kenganbrade. Notes *The design of the weapon is similar to that of the from and from . **The weapon's foldable blade along with a default firing mode is inspired from the GN Sword and GN Sword III of the Gundam Exia and 00 Raiser, respectively. *This is the second weapon used by Taki to use kanji characters instead of katakana and/or hiragana. The first being is Ryuseimaru. *Keeping with the fact that the weapon's wielder is a homage to from , the Zikan Kenganbrade's Knuckle Mode being able to fire shotgun slugs is reference to Taki Rider's Ballistic Fists, Taki's customized brass knuckles loaded with shotgun shells. *Also, Knuckle Mode being loaded with shotgun shell that is used to deliver punches is similar to the Ember Celica from Rooster Teeth's animated series, RWBY. Category:Multi-Functional Weapons Category:Knuckle Weapons Category:Guns Category:Swords